


Life Drawing Introductions

by HareStomp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Life Drawing, Modeling, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HareStomp/pseuds/HareStomp
Summary: Annie is in a life drawing class, somebody she knows is the model
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	Life Drawing Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrywiol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrywiol/gifts).



> Short prompt from the Community Discord server

In her 3rd year at Greendale Annie decided to branch out a little bit in the classes she took. She decided to take some more classes just for fun, taking more electives outside of her major. This semester she had signed up for a life drawing class, a week in and she had already found drawing pretty cathartic. This was a class just for her to do what she wanted and not have to worry about grades.

That’s why when she walked in on Monday she was surprised to find Jeff sitting on the stool in the middle of the room dressed in only a bathrobe. He looked just as surprised as she was when she made eye contact with him, she could’ve sworn his eyeballs actually bulged out of his head. Since Annie was always early she was the only one in the room.

“Annie! What are you doing here?” Jeff asked frantically.

“Um, I’m taking this class. I should ask you the same thing.” Annie responded nervously as she made her way to her seat.

“I signed up to model for this class, it was an easy credit.” Jeff told her nonchalantly. As he leaned back in the chair smugly, beginning to enjoy the situation. Annie just blushed as she pulled out her drawing supplies.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna be drawing you.” Annie said as she began fidgeting with her pen as the rest of the class filed into the room. Soon the teacher came out, explained the assignment, then Jeff dropped his robe and Annie had to use all her energy not to openly gawk at him. Based on the smirk plastered on Jeff’s face she wasn’t hiding it very well.

Annie attempted to draw Jeff but she was continuously getting distracted by his body. She had only seen him naked once before and that was in a crowd at his pool game. This was an up close look at everything, and all she wanted to do was get up and map his entire body with her tongue. Before she knew it the teacher was telling Jeff he could leave and she had barely drawn anything. As the teacher talked more she thought about how much more enjoyable this class had just become.


End file.
